fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Redheadedpichu
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Redheadedpichu! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Perchan page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Zicoihno (talk) 16:55, February 19, 2015 (UTC) First off, welcome to the wiki, I hope you enjoy your time here. Anyway, try not to post in my archives next time lol; post on my talk page. Now, onto articles. So, you know how it says "contribute" at the top of the page? Click on that, and scroll down to "add a page". Click on that, name your page, and click on "blank page". Then click on "add a page". Now, in order to create your page, you'll need a few templates. In order for people to know that your work is yours, add the template called Property, and then put one of these, | Then after it, type your username. It should look like this = Property|Redheadedpichu. Then, add two curly brackets on each side. Now, depending on what you want, a character or a magic, things will be slightly different. For a character, you'll need a character infobox. While there's a lot, you should choose Template:Ten Tails Character. If you want to use it, just go type that in (Template: included) in the search bar. In "Template Usage", you should just copy everything in the box. Paste it into your article underneath your property, and then add information as you desire. For files, when you upload something (just go to "photos" on the top bar, and then click "add a photo", then choose a file and then click "upload photo"), copy its code, like File:Turkey.jpg and add one of | after the jpg/png/gif along with 300px- that should resize it so it doesn't take up the whole page. Then add two straight brackets, [ before and after the whole thing. Then you can add information as you like. As for Magic, type Template:Magic Article in the search bar. Copy that information into the blank page, and then do as I said above. As for layout of pages, it's pretty simple. Look at Sanjo Vista or Wendy Marvell (LastationLover5000), or even my own Tsuruko Sejren for example. Basically, for characters it goes; -Appearance- -Personality and Traits- -History-- -Synopsis (this is optional)- -Equipment (again, optional)- -Magic and Abilities- -Relationships (optional)- -Trivia- Instead of dashes, use equals symbols '=' before and in front of the words, but use two in a row so the words aren't taking up the majority of your page. For magic, this is simpler. -Description- -Basic Spells- -Advanced Spells (optional)- -Trivia- And there you should have it. Also, to add categories, whenever you open the editing page, you should see a little thing called 'Categories' on the side. We have several already, so if you start to type those, they'll come up, and you should click on them to make it easier, such as Magic and Abilities. As for rules, you'll need 50 edits, a week of editing, one complete character, and my permission in order to make a Slayer Magic, Black Art, Ancient Spell, or Lost Magic. In addition, there won't be any new Slayer styles, the main five we have is enough until Hiro introduces more. Also, you can't make godlike beings here- and you can't defeat dragons. Additionally, the most elements you can have with a Slayer Magic is two. Anyway, for the admins, I, User:Perchan deal with magic and curses (basically you need to see me to make Lost Magic, Black Arts, Ancient Spells, Slayer Magic, new Molding Magic, or new Celestial Spirits/Keys, and if you want to, you can ask me ability questions if you're not sure how something works), User:Ash9876 deals with news and announcements, User:LastationLover5000 deals with character creation (so go to him if you want character reviews or are unsure on how to use canon in your article), and last but not least, User:Zicoihno deals with rule enforcement. That's about it. I hope this helps! Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 04:38, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Naw, you can make characters at any time and place. Just follow the rules. Also you can't have relatives of canon characters. I hope this helps. Also, please sign yer posts. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 21:19, March 17, 2015 (UTC) What exactly is the problem with the page? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:43, March 20, 2015 (UTC) See, where it says Image you need to replace it with File, and change to the appropriate format (gif, jpg, png). Then you'll be good And here's Sachi Ai, fully formatted and fixed for you. If you need any more help just ask, that's my job :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:58, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Re: FMS let me know what style of Familiar Spirit Magic you're planning on using and feel free to ask me any questions you may have Leengard Ustan (talk) 23:53, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Hey Reddy (mind if I call ye that lol), I realized the problem is with how it was published. Do you mind if I copy the page, delete yours, and republish it so you can have everything working? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:32, March 21, 2015 (UTC) You can have as many characters as you want, really. It doesn't matter how complete how any of them are as long as they're properly formatted :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:10, March 21, 2015 (UTC) I'm familiar with SAO (though I've only watched the 1st 2 arcs), the way you're using Silica should be fine though do remember the biggest taboo with all styles of FSM, only 1 familiar per mage (just making sure we're clear) Leengard Ustan (talk) 18:01, March 21, 2015 (UTC) yeah, feel free to make up your own spells for it Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:21, March 22, 2015 (UTC) hm... if I read that right, you're killing off the Familiar Spirit? Very interesting, most people wouldn't do that. though, just so you know, Familiars, once summoned, don't return to the FSW until the contract ends, so the Familiar wouldn't travel back and forth between the Familiar Spirit World and Earthland Familiars survive by absorbing magic from their contractor and/or the magic in the environment but I'm sure you can still find a way to make your story work Leengard Ustan (talk) 16:42, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Second Warning I told you to fix a small problem on Sachi Ai's page and you have yet to do it despite the task being meager at best. Ignoring admins' warnings can get you a ban as stated by the rules. Go fix what I told you to fix. This is your second and last warning. 20:51:27 Sat B.Exorcist Muahahahahaha xD Mrs Sting Eucliffe (talk) 14:00, March 24, 2015 (UTC) what do you mean by full profile check in your last post? Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 15:39, April 2, 2015 (UTC) An exceed can only use Aera and their battle mode. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:17, April 4, 2015 (UTC) moo Come on chat, hun Stuff Your turn... sorry I took so long...Javatsunami (talk) 23:24, August 11, 2015 (UTC) It's no problem! Anyway, what are their powers and how were they born? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 18:46, August 17, 2015 (UTC) I see, I see. There's no problem. Go ahead! Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 18:52, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Well, in real life, birds can fly without magic right? lol. Yeah he can fly without magic. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 21:25, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Hi I would love to chill sometime and im sorry im not really good at chat or any of this yet lol still fairly new Im sorry i cant at the moment im headed to work and also i dont know what you mean by tildes at the end of messages sorry Ok, I will thank you Zero "Crow" Isdeth (talk) 21:58, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Turn time Your turn m8!!! When you said Red Hood I immediately thought of the teen titans character lol Anyway, sure you can post your story here as long as it doesn't break canon. But before that, who are the members of the guild? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:39, August 21, 2015 (UTC) I see, I see. Anyway, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:56, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Hello, I just read your Light Souls page and to me it sounds a lot like my Angel Art, is there any way you could add/change something about the page so it doesn't seem like it or we can think of some sort of connection that would explain why it's so similar. Kasumi12346 (talk) 16:29, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Basically, once you write a chapter, you should add another page. Tie them all together with a main page. Like so. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:24, August 27, 2015 (UTC) wombo combo your turn!!! Yer turn m8, it's getting deep now!!!Javatsunami (talk) 13:45, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Your turn, and I'm not going to kill Sara m8 Thanks, I can help you figure out a way to use Kanade if you want. Kasumi12346 (talk) 15:56, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Alright so... Finished the mark just a few minutes after you left. Like i said, Assassins Creed rippoff. But if you like it, here ya go. http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Red_Hood.png Flame Lizard (talk) 21:42, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Your turn, and I'm sad that the rp might end soon, but we have to edit a few things in order to make it work, like grammar and crap. Well, you need to tell what type of Avian they will be and their history before I approve. -- [[User:Arukana|'Libratum Angelum']] (Embrace Light) 21:23, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Your turn, pls join, it would be rlly cool!!! Javatsunami (talk) 20:41, September 19, 2015 (UTC) your turn! I'm so sad this rp is ending, but I'm excited for the next one ^.^ Wait, is the rp over? I'm finished! Javatsunami (talk) 23:48, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Should we do another rp? Javatsunami (talk) 23:44, September 29, 2015 (UTC) New RP How about the plot is a favor from Sara to Tetsuya to protect Yui while Sara and Dokusei are away on a mission. And the title can be "A Tiny Favor" Javatsunami (talk) 14:00, October 1, 2015 (UTC) I just made it, your turn :3 A Tiny Favor Javatsunami (talk) 23:13, October 1, 2015 (UTC) who is the boy? I need to know m8Javatsunami (talk) 14:05, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Sorry I took so long, and sorry I controlled Sara, oh well, I'm a screw up after all :( Javatsunami (talk) 13:40, October 13, 2015 (UTC) :3 I did leave an answer in the section "Re: FMS" Leengard Ustan (talk) 17:07, October 14, 2015 (UTC) no problem it is kind of annoying when it makes you spam messages, it's happened to me a couple of times when I hit Publish and then it seems to freeze, so I retype the message hit Publish again and it turns out I just sent the message twice Leengard Ustan (talk) 19:18, October 15, 2015 (UTC) your turn my friend Javatsunami (talk) 14:34, October 21, 2015 (UTC) :3 Your turn again! This is fun! Javatsunami (talk) 13:33, October 23, 2015 (UTC) :3 Sorry for the late response, but nevertheless, I'm ready for another RP. Contact me when u want to start. Ventus (talk) 22:09, October 24, 2015 (UTC) It is your turn my good old chap! Javatsunami (talk) 13:34, October 27, 2015 (UTC) :] your turn my friend from another country Javatsunami (talk) 13:56, October 29, 2015 (UTC) :3 It's your turn! ANd thank you! Your picture is really cute too! Javatsunami (talk) 13:41, October 30, 2015 (UTC) :3 Don't worry, I'm not mad at my friend! Your turn!!! Javatsunami (talk) 14:39, November 3, 2015 (UTC) :3 You thought of the wrong Sara/h, XD. Your turn Javatsunami (talk) 14:27, November 5, 2015 (UTC) :3 Your turn, and I'm ok with another attack, just spice things up a little this time. Javatsunami (talk) 15:01, November 9, 2015 (UTC) :3 Your turn, with an unexpected turn of events. After all, things turned around quickly. Javatsunami (talk) 14:47, November 10, 2015 (UTC) :3 Your turn my very very very good friend Javatsunami (talk) 15:24, November 13, 2015 (UTC) :3 Would you like to RP? I'd be using Isuka Mikakami . ShadowNara (talk) 15:31, November 13, 2015 (UTC) No idea what those are. I'd go ask Zico. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:58, November 24, 2015 (UTC) ...That's quite large isn't it? [[User:DamonDraco|'Death's Surgeon死デスの公衆衛生局 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Going To End Your Life']]) 16:30, December 2, 2015 (UTC) RE: An idea What do you mean by friendship badges and what do you mean by add them in? I can't really say yes or no without a basic explanation of what you mean. If this is something you plan to add to your own profile page, you should know you have almost free reign over that space as it is yours. 02:34:47 Fri If it's on your userpage, I can't see any reason to deny your request. But, show me, anyway. 15:59:15 Sat As long as they're okay with it, I don't see an issue. You can move forward with your badges. Sorry for the delayed reply, btw. 01:03:20 Tue Your turn firend! Sorry I took ages to respond... Javatsunami (talk) 14:40, December 1, 2015 (UTC) :3 M'kay...and don't forget to sign in your posts with four ~ y'know [[User:DamonDraco|'Death's Surgeon死デスの公衆衛生局 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Going To End Your Life']]) 16:34, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Thank you soooooo very much for the badge. Your turn!!! Javatsunami (talk) 14:44, December 3, 2015 (UTC) :3 I really won't know dude. I didn't make the page. -- [[User:Arukana|'Libratum Angelum']] (Embrace Light) 16:45, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Your turn my RP buddy old pal o' mine! Javatsunami (talk) 13:45, December 8, 2015 (UTC) :3 Hey, it's your turn!!! Javatsunami (talk) 15:24, December 11, 2015 (UTC) :3 YOU GET YOUR BUTT ONTO CHATTER! RIGHT NYOW, LIKE NOW, I NEED TO TALK WITH YOU! Bismarck-Chan (talk) 20:39, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Your turn, sorry for the short dialogue Javatsunami (talk) 21:03, December 14, 2015 (UTC) :3 Hey Yeah, you don't know me because I haven't edited on here. Like. Ever. But, I saw your blog and just felt..I could relate to how you're feeling is what I'm trying to say. If you ever need anyone to talk to. I'm here. Son of the Dawn (talk) 07:06, December 15, 2015 (UTC) We must! Talk later, since you must be my friend. :3 Bismarck-Chan (talk) 15:48, December 16, 2015 (UTC) yaaaaas Bismarck-Chan (talk) 16:22, December 16, 2015 (UTC) It's all okay, I should be apologizing for what I just did... your turn! Javatsunami (talk) 01:00, December 17, 2015 (UTC) :3